


The First Meeting

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Itachi's pov, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi hasn't had the privilege of meeting Sasuke's boyfriend until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

It’s a long flight from Boston to California. It’s not particularly Itachi’s favorite thing to do, but after Sasuke left and never looked back, he has no other choice if he wants to see his brother more than once a year. He’s still a little sour about the whole thing. Sasuke hadn’t even told the family he was planning to move to the other side of the country. It came as a surprise when they walked into his room one day and it was all packed, a luggage by the door. Sasuke had told them to ship his stuff to his new address in California and that had been it. Itachi puts on a good face though because his brother is happy, something Itachi knows he wasn’t living at home.

When Sasuke moved out to California, it took Itachi a whole year to get out there to visit him. It was hard taking time off as an intern is one of the most competitive hospitals in the country, but he managed to pull a few days together to give himself a long weekend.

The change in Sasuke had surprised Itachi greatly. He blames his parents for making him miserable. They put so much pressure on Sasuke that he often struggled to even keep his head above water. Itachi had tried to help, but there was only so much he could do. Sasuke had been a brilliant child, but he was brilliant in all the wrong things. Itachi was the perfect student when it came to the sciences. He graduated college with a degree in Chemistry and went on to med school. Sasuke had been much more into English. He was a phenomenal writer and his teachers used to praise him, but English was considered a pretty useless subject to their parents. It wouldn’t get him more than a studio apartment.

Sasuke had pursued it and after his first book was written, he moved out to California without a care about what their parents thought. Actually, Itachi admired that about Sasuke. When his younger brother went to college, he was finally able to break away from their parents and do what he loved. He got a taste of freedom and then ran head long across the country. 

The first visit had been pleasant. Sasuke lived in a one bedroom apartment and insisted that Itachi sleep in his bed. He shyly admitted that he met someone. Itachi hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting him, but he knows Sasuke is happy with this man. They had talked on the phone a few times and Itachi has never seen Sasuke smile so much in one conversation. 

Sasuke was doing well and Itachi was really happy for him.

He’s gotten out a few more times since, but he’s always managed to miss the boyfriend. This time around, they had already made plans to go out for dinner. It was actually kind of stupid to make plans though. Itachi knew they were bound to run into Sasuke’s boyfriend since the two had moved in together only a few months ago and Itachi was staying with them. Itachi hadn’t been too happy when he heard about that, but Sasuke was happy and that’s all that matters. 

That’s how he finds himself sitting his Sasuke’s new apartment with a cup of tea in his hand. It’s a Saturday and Itachi has the privilege of staying a whole week with his brother. Sasuke has actually taken some time off so they can go sightseeing and such. It should be a good vacation. 

Sasuke is just updating Itachi on his new book when a blond comes barreling into the room. He throws a quick good morning over his shoulder and goes right for the kitchen. Itachi can hear him rustling around in the kitchen, muttering curses about being late under his breath. Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto, trying to catch his attention. It doesn’t work though and when the blond comes out, he presses a kiss to Sasuke's cheeks, telling Sasuke he was late for work. 

There’s toast hanging out of his mouth when he gets to the door, shooting Sasuke a smile and a good day before Sasuke can even utter a word. 

“He has work today?” Itachi asks, eyebrows furrowed. It was a Saturday and Sasuke hadn’t mentioned anything about Naruto working on the weekends. Plus, they had plan for lunch together. 

“He does this all the time. He’ll be back in the few minutes,” Sasuke shrugs, sipping his tea.

Sasuke was right, Naruto is definitely a moron. 

When he comes back ten minutes later, he blushing and muttering embarrassingly about how it was Saturday and now he looked like an idiot in front of Sasuke’s older brother. 

Naruto might be a moron, but the smile on Sasuke lips when Naruto walks back into the apartment pouting is definitely a sight to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
